The insertion of implants into the human or animal body typically takes place by means of a surgical intervention. Implantation can involve different degrees of invasivity, surgical duration, and surgical difficulty for a surgeon depending on the implantation site, the type of implant, the implantation method, and the implantation tools used.
Implants are known in the prior art which have surface structures and surface coatings that serve to chemically, physically, and biologically modify the interface between implant and tissue in such a way that the implant has improved compatibility with the body. As examples, certain vascular stents have coatings which contain drugs having an anti-thrombogenic effect; certain bone implants have a bioactive surface structure, such that natural bone quickly intergrows with the implant; and certain implants have antimicrobial surface coatings which reduce the risk of infection and improve biocompatibility.
Implants are also known that have means mounted on the implant surface which prevent displacement or a shifting of the implant at the implantation site, and thus assure a fixed position for the implant. As examples, US 2012/0220917 A1 discloses an ocular implant having finger-like units which expand at the implantation site and thus fix the implant at the implantation site. US 2014/0180065 A1 discloses a radiopaque implant which has nibs on the implant body that anchor the implant at the implantation site.
As operative invasivity, surgery duration, and surgery difficulty increase, so do patient health risks and direct and indirect implantation costs. These risk factors are particularly high when the implantation site is located at a point of the body that is difficult to access. Means for simplifying the insertion of implants at implantation sites that are difficult to access are therefore desirable.